I'm yours, your mine
by angeleyes452
Summary: Max went into heat when Zack was there now Logan hates Zack. Max finds out she's prengant and Logan has a plan to get rid of the baby. I'm not good at summaries PLZ R&R MZ
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm yours, Your mine**_

Lately Logan has been trying to seperate Max from her friends. He hugs her a lot now that the virus is gone and wants to be more than friends. Logan is jealous of Zack because he can hug Max and she won't pull away.

Max, Zack and Alec were sitting at a table in Jam Pony watching the tv Sletchy and Herbal were finishing their last run before lunch break. Original Cindy was making them all a sandwich.

"So, Maxie have you told your friend you love him yet?"Alec asked looking from Zack to Max

"Shut up smart ass" she glared at him as Alec knew Max liked Zack.

"Oh, i guess not then" Alec smiled

"And who would this someone be Maxie?" Zack was interested to know. He watched her closely as she was sitting next to him with Alec sitting across from her and Zack.

"What! You actually believe him?" Max was taken back

"Yes, is it Logan?" Zack guessed and prayed that it wasn't.

"Hell no, we're just friends" Max screwed up her face making both transgenics laugh.

"I think he wants more than that" Zack announced.

"Yeah, me too but he's not getting anything more"Max commented taking a quick glance at Zack only to see him looking back at her smiling.

"I know how Maxie isn't going to tell us"Alec started

"Cause she'll know we will tease her about it" Zack guessed

"No, she's scared to admit it" Alec answered looking at Max with his trade mark grin.

"Whatever you need to tell yourselfs guys" Max laughed all of them smiled.

Ring! Ring! Came from Max cell.

"Speak of the devil" Zack said

"Geez, can't he see me spending time with people i love" Max commented looking at the small screen that had Logans name on it.

"He's gealous" Alec informed her.

"Hello" Max answered her cell not in a very welcoming tone of voice.

"Hey Max" Logan greeted

"What's up? Now really isn't a good time" Max pointed out.

"Why not?" Logan asked

"Cause i feel like shite" she yawned

"I've got some stuff on Manticore building in a new location" Logan answered

"Kay, i'll be over in five" Max told him then hung up before he could say goodbye.

"Maxie, you okay?" Zack asked in a caring voice as he stood next to her.

"Yeah and no" Max nodded then shook her head.

"Anything i can do to help?" he asked pulling her into a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Nope, it's okay. I gotta go get the afternoon off" Max looked up at him then headed over to Normal who was behind the counter.

"So what's happening between you two bro?" Alec asked as Zack sat back down at the table once Max had left.

"I really don't know. Whe she was in heat and ...what happened between us. I told her i loved her but i think she thinks it was just because of her heat."Zack answered running a hand through his hair.

"But you've been all touchy, feely with each other ever since" Alec pointed out.

"I think Max is just trying to figure out how she feels or something"Zack said

"She is" Alec muttered

"What aren't you telling me bro?" Zack eyed him closely to see if Alec would give away any clues but he never.

"Nothing" he lied easily

"Sure" Zack smiled letting it slip by as he seen Max walking back over to them.

"I gotta go guys catch you later. If you see Cindy tell her i'll se her at Crash" Max looked between both transgenics.

"I'll make sure Cindy gets the message" Alec answered

"Max you want some company?" Zack commented just as she was about to walk away.

"No, well yeah actually, i'd loved some" she replied smiling.

Max and Zack left Jam Pony and headed to Logans. As they reached the level Logan's apartment is on Max slowed down and Zack noticed this.

"maxie what's uo?" He asked softly.

"Nothing why?" Max lied then felt bad that she had lied to Zack.

"You've slowed down walking since we arrived on this level" Zack answered

"I haven't" Max protested

"Maxie you hiding something from me and i want to know what it is" Zack informed her as he stopped to face Max.

"Zack i..i can't tell you yet?" she answered

"Yet?" Zack wondered why not.

"When i'm sure about something i will tell you" Max informed him.

"Okay" he nodded in agreement and Max sighed in relief

"I really don't want to go in here" Max muttered

"Why not?" Zack commented

"Ever since i've been in..in heat with you. Logan keeps trying to make me stop spending time with you and Alec it's driving me mad. How he's trying to shut me off from Cindy aswell and when he's around me he constantlywatches me and always trys to hug me and i don't like it" Max answered feeling better after getting that off her shoulders.

"The guy creeps me out to Max" Zack agreed and was surprised when Max moved closer and hugged him. She had her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Zack hugged her back with his arms wrapped around her small waist.

"So how come when i hug you, you don't pull away?" Zack whispered in her ear.

"You don't creep me out and i feel safe in your arms" Max looked up at his as she pulled away.

"Good. You want me to come in with you" Zack suggested as he took her hand in his and max didn't pull away.

"Yeah, please" max complied

"Don't worry Maxie, i'll keep him at arms length of you." Zack assured her.

"Okay" she smiled and Zack returned the smile.

"Hey Maxie" Logan called cheerfully as he peered out his penthouse door and seen her then seen the two transgenics hands entwined and the cheery voice and smiled faded.

"Zack" Logan greeted him in a plain tone.

"The names Max" she spat as they walked intot he penthouse.

"But your siblings call you Maxie" Logan pointed out. Logan stepped forward blocking the door way to Zack could enter his home. Zack let go of Max hand causing her to turn around, Zack nodded to her signalling for her to go and get the files.

"Yes, only her siblings" Zack informed the human.

"The folders on the desk" Logan called never taking his eyes off Zack.

"Go it thanks" Max returned with the folder shewent to pass Logan as he had moved to let her by. Logan turned and hugged her causing Max to growl.

"Your welcome" Logan simply ignored the growl of warning and he didn't let Max go.

Zack growled at the human who jumped away from Max and said "Come on Maxie. We're going to be late" he softly said to her as he took her hand and pulled her out of Logans grip. Max automatically put her arm around Zacks waist with the folder in the other hand.

"Bye" logan called hating the sight he was seeing of Zack with Max.

"See ya" Max answered but didn't look at him.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly xxx.


	2. Let's dance

Later that night the Jam Pony gang were at their usual table at crash. Sketchy and Herbal are playing pool. Max, Cindy, Alec and Zack are sitting at the table talking.

"I'll get us a pitcher" Cindy said and disappeared to the bar.

"Maxie have you lost anything?" Alec asked casually.

"I don't think so why?" Max answered wonder if she had lost something.

"You left this at Logans" he handed her cell phone.

"Thanks bro. you know if he looked at it?" Max was curious to know.

"He was acting strange but that's just his normal self" Alec smirked

"Yeah, i guess" Max let it pass.

"Here ya go boo's" Cindy arrived back at the table with a pitcher of beer and a glass of cola.

"Thanks" they replied in unison.

"Thanks OC" Max sat to her best friend as she handed her a glass of cola.

"You not drinking tonight Maxie?" Zack checked

"No, i have an upset stomach" Max pointed out.

"Better not to boo or you'll upset it even more" Cindy commented.

"I love this song" Cindy recognised the song that began to play.

"I know this song" Alec smiled then suggested "Let's dance Cindy"

"Good idea boo" Cindy got to her feet and they made their way to the dance floor.

"You wanna dance" Zack asked holding his hand out to Max like a gentleman.

"Love too" Max smiled and placed her hand in his. They got up and began to dance to the slow music Max hand her arms around Zacks neck. While Zack had his around er waist.

Ring! Ring! Came from Max cell which was in her back pocket.

"Let me guess who that could be" Zack said trying not to show that it was annoying him that Logan kept calling her.

"Max moved a hand away from Zacks neck to get out her cell "Logan" she muttered looking at the name on the screen. Max flipped then phone open then closed it again, hanging up on the caller.

"Was it a message?" Zack asked as they took their previous positions.

"No, he tried to call" Max answered shaking her head slightly.

"And you hung up, tut tut Maxie" Zack smiled

"Yeah, well tonight i'm spending the time with you and my friends. You's are more important to me" Max returned the smile.

After a few minutes Max spoke up again "Zack?" she whispered his name.

"Yeah, Max" he replied

"I..erm..i want" Zack sensed Max tense up in his arms, then she looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"I want to you as my mate" she whispered

"Are you sure?" he asked and Max nodded

"Me too, i always have" Zack smiled as Max relaxed after hearing this.

"Why didn't you say before?" Max returned the smile.

"I wasn't sure how to" he told her.

"Ditto and i wasn't until i had my last heat and i realised how i feel towards you" Max informed him and she cuddled back into him.

"Last chance to back out" Zack softly said into her ear after he moved her hair away from her neck.

"I don't want to" Max replied rubbing her head against him. Zack softly nuzzled Max's neck and he smiled when she purred. Zack placed a few warm kisses on her neck then Max took a deep breath as he marked her as his.

"You okay?" he whispered Max nodded and he added "Sorry if it hurt"

"It's okay" Max smiled up at him.

"Zack i.i don't know how to" she bit her lip nervously.

"Neither did i just follow your instincts" Zack smiled as he leaned his head down so Max wouldn't have to reach up on her tip toes. Zack began to places a few kisses on Max neck to help make her relax after sensing she was nervous. Max repeated Zacks actions then marked his as hers.

"Now you belong to me" max smiled

"And you mine" Zack replied happily.

The two transgenics brushed lips with each other. The deepened it to show each other what they have been hiding for so long. Max hand was making it's way back to her cell as it was going off again but Zack bet her to it. He pulled it out her back jeans pocket and hung up on Logan again. Not breaking the kiss Max smiled against Zacks lips as he tried to put it back into her pocket but he could see what he was doing. Max took it out of his hand as the song finished, they smiled at each other and made their way back to the table hand in hand.

"Yours Zack?" Alec asked as Zack and Max returned to the table and sat down. Cindy was now playing pool

"Yes, mine" he smiled looking at Max. Max sat next to him and placed her cell on the table.

"So you finally got the question out Maxie, about time too" Alec said.

"Yeah"

"Bro, how did you know?" Zack asked looking over at his brother

"Ma asked me a few questions on how to tell you" Alec answered before taking a sip of beer.

"Cause i didn't have a clue" Max informed him.

Ring! Ring! Went max cell phone but she didn't answer it.

"Does he ever give up?" Zack said.

"Let me guess, Roller boy" Alec replied and Max nodded.

"Bingo" Zack answered

"Aren't you going to answer it Max?" Alec asked wondering what she was thinking

"No, i'm gonna let the answering machine talk to him. That way i can find out what he wants and i don't have to talk to him" Max answered smiling thinking it was a good plan.

The answering machine picked up and went on loud speaker "Hey Max. I know your there you just don't want to talk to me. Just thought i'd leave you a message to let you know i have stuff on you..tran" Logan was cut off when Max picked up.

"What the hell are you playing at. I'm not alone here you know" Max hissed down the phone. The three transgenics searched the room for any signs that someone had heard what Logan said but everything was normal.

"I had to get you attention" Logan answered flatly

"You could have cause tactical exposure" Max snapped and Zack was glad to know Max actually listened when he lectured her so many times about not leaving Seattle.

"Don't you get all angry at me. Your the one who's been keeping secrets" Logan yelled down the phone. Alec and Zack were using their enhanced hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"What secrets have i kept that could possibly involve you?" Max asked taking a few mouthfuls of cola while she waited on his answer.

"Your pregnant" he answered, Max coughed on her cola and Zack gently rubbed her back.

"What? How do you know?" max asked when she found her voice but there was only silence.

"You read my text messages, didn't you?"Max was now mad.

"No" he lied

"You liar, only me and Cindy knew" Max informed him.

"Who's the father? Zack?" Logan wanted to know.

"Yes" Max answer and hung up.l

"Maxie you okay?" both transgenics asked in unison.

"I gotta bounce" she shrugged on her jacket and turned to Zack who was now on his feet. Max threw her arms around him and he hugged her back."I'm so sorry you had to find out like this Zack. I wanted you to hear from me not someone else" she apologised

"It's okay Max, along as you and the baby are safe" he looked down at her.

"We are. I'm just going to show our kid how to kick ass" Max told him. Alec was speechless and stunned.

"I'm coming with you" Zack announced

"No, Zack i need to do this alone" max informed him.

"This means i have to protect you, it's part of the package" Zack placed a hand on Max's neck where her hair covered his mark.

"Not this time you don't" Max said before distracting him by kissing him passionately.

Alec looked away from the affectionate couple. Max picked up the set of hand cuffs Cindy had brought on the night out and hand cuffed Zack to Alec.

Both Alec and Zacks eyes shot down to the hand cuffs as they pulled on them. "Ha ha ha, funny" Alec smirked looking at a smiling Max and pointing at the hand cuffs.

"Max give me the keys" Zack ordered but Max shook her head.

"Come on Max give us them" Alec whined like a child.

"No, i made a mess of this all and i'm going to fix it without your help." Max turned to left.

"Maxie let me come and protect you and the baby" he called after her but she was gone.

Both Zack and Alec began to pick the lock. As soon as they were free Zack ran after Max.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly xxx


	3. Is the baby okay?

Max stormed over to Logans penthouse and as soon as she closed the door behind her she yelled walking into the living room where Logan was on his pc. " What the hell were you playing at Logan, you could have exposed me and all the other transgenics"

"I didn't think" Logan admitted before turning round to look at her.

"Exactly and that could have caused Alec, Zack and my life's aswell as the baby's" Max pointed out.

"Max, i'm sorry" Logan approached Max with a kitchen knife in his hand. Maxs eyes widened and backed away slowly until her back was against the wall. As he moved closer to her the fear in Max increased and it affected her so much that she couldn't move.

"Max come with me away from this place and i wont hurt your baby" Logan held the knife to her ever so swelled stomach, it was cold against her skin but it didn't hurt her. Logans other hand was on her arm so she couldn't move.

Zack arrived at the penthouse door to her Max answer "No, i love Zack and we will raise our child not you"

"Then there will be no child" Logan barked and cut Maxs stomach she moaned in pain. Zack felt his heart miss a beat ad he blurred into the living room and pushed Logan away from Max. Max fell to her knees as no one was supporting her and the pain was to much for her to stand up on her own two feet. Max clutched her stomach and tears were streaming down her face.

Zack turned to Logan, he punched the human hard in the face with his right fist. The kicked him in the stomach. Logan fell to the floor in pain. Zack immediately turned his attention to a wounded Max.

"Max your gonna be okay" Zack told he could sense er fear and kneeled down beside her.

"I should have listened to you" Max muttered..

"Come on , we gotta get you out of here. Can you walk?" he asked

"I'll try" Max muttered she stood up and cried in pain, then fell back to her knees softly as Zack lowered her down. Zack had tried to pick Max up in his arms before she fell but she curled into a ball shape quickly and he could lift her up.

"Max let me see" Zack instructed but she wouldn't move her hands away from her stomach.

"No, it hurts to much" Max cried still not looking at him.

"Maxie" Zack called softly Max looked up at him and their eyes locked. Both of them could see their emotions reflected in each others eyes. Love, Trust, Hurt, Fear.

"I don't wanna lose my baby Zack" Max confessed

"I know honey, neither do i. Please let me see so i know how to help and keep the baby safe" Zack replied

"It's not deep enough to affect the baby, he's okay as long as you stay awake okay" Zack told her as he cringed when he seen the amount of blood she hand lost. It was all over the floor, her clothes and her hands.

"Are you sure?" Max checked

"Yes but we need to hurray and get you home" Zack told her as he moved closed and placed an arms on her back and the other under her knees. As Zack lifted Max up only a little and she tensed up causing Zack to stop incase he was hurting her.

"Zack i'm to tired can't it wait" she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"No, Maxie don't go to sleep. Stay awake for the baby" he stroked her hair

"I'll try" she muttered weakly.

"I'm going to carry you, Okay?" Zack informed her and Max nodded.

Zack rushed to Logans car and use that to ride to his apartment with Max in the back seat. As soon as Zack pulled away from Max once he had placed her in the car she curled up into a ball shape and closed her eyes. Zack adjusted his mirror so he could keep and eye on Max while he was driving."No, Max wake up" Zack ordered when he noticed Max had fallen asleep.

"Zack" she muttered weakly without opening her eyes.

"Come on stay with me" he softly said as he reached to take her hand in his.

"Zack, i can't" she protested

"You have to for the baby" Zack said

"There is no baby" Max informed him and his heart sank.

"Max don't say that" he told her as tears swelled up in his eyes at the thought of losing the baby.

"But i can't feel it" she muttered

"No, our babies there" Zack was sure of it.

As soon as he was parked he rushed into the house with Max in his arms. She wasn't moving or responding as he talked to her. "Max come on wake up" he said.

He blurred into the kitchen cleared the table with one hand, the paced Max down on it. Zack blurred into the bathroom as fast as he could before returning to her side with a first aid box.

"Max wake up the baby needs you" he told her as he opened the box but she didn't.

"Wake up soldier" he barked holding her hand in his as he massaged it hoping Max would wake up. Zack knew Max hated being called a soldier and that would wake her up but it failed. Zack leaned on the table with his left elbow and softly brushed Max hair with his right and thought back to Logans apartment when he touched Max wound and she screamed in pain.

"Maxie i'm sorry but this is the only way to wake you up" he whispered into her ear then he pulled back far enough to see her face and slowly he prodded Max wound with his hand but her face was still emotionless. Zack couldn't hold back the tears anymore, they fell onto Max cheek.

He took a deep breath knowing he would really have to hurt Max to wake her up. He forced his hand into the stomach wound causing it to start bleeding again. He slowly moved his hand on the wound and Max eyes flew open and she screamed in pain and she shed some tears. Zack kissed her to muffle her scream of pain. While Zack took his hand away from her wound, Max hand flew there but Zack stopped her from putting in on her wound. He grabbed a bandage and placed into in the palm of her hand then Zack placed his and Max hand on the wound to stop it from bleeding. Zack broke the kiss and said "I'm so sorry Max. It was the only way to wake you up"

"Okay" she muttered weakly

"This might sting a little. It's to fight off infection" Zack informed Max and poured some alcohol onto a bandage, then placed in on Max stomach wound before she could protest. When it made contact with her skin Max growled in pain.

"Oh does that mean to hate me?" Zack asked as he began to place a small square bandage over the cut.

"Yes, very very much" she hissed

Max woke up the next night around seven o'clock with someone tickling her stomach. Zack had took off half the sticky square bandage he put on the night before and he gently run his fingers over the area it was all healed.

"That tickles" Max smiled as she placed a hand on Zacks after he pulled the whole bandage off .

"Morning sleeping beauty" he returned the smile.

"I'm sorry Zack i should have listened to you when you told me not to go" Max apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry for i should have gone with you" Zack answered

"I didn't mean it..when i said i hated you" Max told him.

"I know Maxie and i'm sorry for putting you through so much pain" Zack said then his eyes fell from Max face to her stomach where his hand was onto of Maxs.

"The baby's okay zack" she reassure him

"You sure?" He asked hoping everything was okay.

"Yes, feel here" she took his hand in hers and placed it on a different part of her stomach and smiled.

"That feels..Like a pulse" Zack smiled happily knowing both Max and his child were safe.

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Please let me know Kelly xxx.


End file.
